Gathering
A Gathering is a meeting of the Clans, held peacefully during the night of the full moon. Purpose :On Gatherings, Clan leaders announce current affairs and significant events in their Clan (like appointing new apprentices and warriors, or death of a cat). They also use this time, if necessary, to ask for help from others, such as when WindClan asked RiverClan for drinking rights in their territory, when a drought shortened their water supply. :Warriors use this chance to meet their friends from other Clans and exchange information. Many cats will use a Gathering to try to determine the strength and weakness of another Clan. *Clan leaders hold Gatherings to share news with the other Clans. *Gatherings are meant for meeting new cats, but not to share your weaknesses and strengths. *When the moon is full, the Gathering begins. *The start of the gathering marks a time of truce between the four Clans. When the truce is broken StarClan voices it's displeasure by sending clouds over the moon. Procedure :The Gathering is held on the night of the full moon, because it is the only time that the moon is bright enough to see everything and everyone. The leader, the deputy, the medicine cat and apprentice, several warriors, apprentices, and elders participate from each Clan. If a leader cannot attend, the deputy will speak on behalf of their Clan. :Once arrived at the Gathering territory, the leaders sit on a designated high spot (i.e: a rock or a tree branch) along with the other leaders where they can be seen and heard well while talking to the warriors and to each other. Deputies sit close by. It is considered to be disrespectful if any other cat speaks from atop the leader's spot, unless specifically asked. :As decreed by StarClan, the nights of the Gatherings are a time of peace. If there is any violence, StarClan sends a cloud to cover the moon signifying their displeasure; usually the Gathering ends if this happens. :In The Sight, the Clans organize a special daylight Gathering, with friendly competitions between the apprentices of different Clans. This was to ease the tension between the Clans, which was unusally high. Location :The Gatherings are held on neutral territory, unclaimed by any Clan. Old Forest *The Gathering was held at Fourtrees, where the territories of all four Clans meet. There were four great oaks there, older than the Clans. The leaders sat on the Great Rock, which was a huge, smooth rock in the center. They could sit there and look over all the Clans. Deputies sat a the foot of the rock, while medicine cats sat at the edge of the clearing. Lake *In Twilight, the Gathering was held near Horseplace before the tree fell down, therefore, making the tree a bridge so the cats could get to the island. *The Gathering was held at the Island, a place near the side of the Lake by RiverClan territory. Mudclaw was killed by a falling tree on the Island, making a tree-bridge, since RiverClan was the only Clan who was used to swimming. Because the tree-bridge was only on RiverClan territory, the cats made it a rule that scent-marks end three tail-lengths from the shore of the lake, and that three-tail-lengh area was neutral territory. *In Dark River, RiverClan used the Gathering Island temporarily as a camp, when Twoleg kits were playing around the camp. The RiverClan cats had a simple plan of throwing rocks into the river to make it deeper and wider to deter the Twoleg kits. Neverless, the whole incident created an uproar among the Clans. Other Places *In the The New Prophecy series, it was once held at a marshy place near Horseplace. *In the Power of Three series, it was once held in daylight in ThunderClan territory but it was competitions and contests. *When foxes took over Fourtrees, the Gatherings were held at Snakerocks. *In Firestar's Quest ''and ''SkyClan's Destiny, SkyClan's Gatherings are held on the Skyrock. In the Books ''Crookedstar's Promise/''Bluestar's Prophecy 'Year 0, Leaf-fall Moon 1' Information Revealed: ThunderClan: *After ThunderClan finds a dead squirrel with WindClan scent, Pinestar promises to warn all the Clans at this Gathering that they will be extra vigilant. During the Gathering, he says that evidence of hunting within the border had been justified, and any spotted intruders would be sent away with more than sharp words. He looks at Heatherstar while he says this, but she doesn't reply. 'Year 1, Leaf-bare Moon 3' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Pinestar says ThunderClan is thriving despite the snow *ThunderClan has two new apprentices: Lionpaw and Goldenpaw *Leopardfoot and Patchpelt are their new warriors. *Young warriors and apprentices are making good progress in training, and elders are well fed. ShadowClan: *Cedarstar says the deputy, Stonetooth, has retired, and Raggedpelt will take his place. WindClan: *Heatherstar says WindClan have fully restocked their medicine supply, and that the kits and elders have finally recovered from ThunderClan's attack. Sunfall growls at her, saying that ThunderClan only fought warriors. *Heatherstar corrects herself then, explaining that the elders and kits have finally recovered from the shock of watching their kin being brutally attacked in their nests. *There is tension when WindClan says that no kits were stolen. Willowkit and Graykit were merely taken home. *Prey is running well despite the snow and the Clan is well fed. RiverClan: *Ottersplash mutters that at least no kits were stolen in the attack against WindClan. *Beetlenose almost starts tensions again, when Hailstar interrupts, saying RiverClan has been free from Twolegs since the snows came. *A Twoleg kit fell into the ice recently. *Fishing is good despite the ice. *Oakheart is announced as RiverClan's newest warrior. Other: *The Clans start without RiverClan since it took them so long to come *The Clans don't share tongues after the Gathering, as it is too cold. *When reporting back to the Clans after the Gathering, Hailstar says that leaf-bare has left ThunderClan hungry as usual. 'Year 1, Newleaf Moon 3' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Pinestar says that he will add border patrols to keep off any invaders, and glares at Hailstar. The cats wonder why he is accusing RiverClan, when they hadn't even crossed the border in moons. They think that Pinestar is just stirring up trouble for his own benefit. However, Pinestar says he isn't accusing any cat of anything. Tensions rise, and StarClan covers the moon with a few wisps of clouds. ShadowClan: *Cedarstar says that newleaf has brought prey but also kittypets that want to steal food from their territory. WindClan: *After seeing the clouds covering the moon, Heatherstar tells the cats to stop in the name of StarClan RiverClan: *Kittypets hide in their cozy nests all leaf-bare and forget the woods belong to the Clans. *RiverClan has a new warrior: Crookedjaw Other: *ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan agree that kittypets are causing trouble. *As the warriors talk before the Gathering, is is mentioned that Leopardfoot hasn't kitted yet, but it will happen soon. *Bluefur has her warrior name. 'Year 1, Greenleaf Moon 3' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Sunstar announces that Pinestar has left to become a kittypet, and this news shocks all the Clans *He also says that Pinestar's departure signals a new, stronger ThunderClan ShadowClan: WindClan: RiverClan: Other: *The warrior code is extended to reject the soft life of a kittypet and to stay loyal to the freedom and honor of being a Clan cat. 'Year 1, Leaf-fall Moon 1' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Goldenflower is the newest warrior of ThunderClan ShadowClan: *Cedarstar says Yellowfang is Sagewhisker's new medicine cat apprentice, now beginning her training. The other leaders congratulate her. WindClan: *Heatherstar says WindClan has thrived the last greenleaf. They have never seen so many rabbits on the moor, and they made use of StarCLan's bountiful gift. RiverClan: *Hailstar says RiverClan has enjoyed rich prey. The banks are filled with fish and prey is restocked. He then looks at Oakheart. *Oakheart addresses the Gathering on how to get rid of the Twoleg pelt-dens Other: 'Year 2, Greenleaf Moon 1' Information revealed: ThunderClan: ShadowClan: WindClan: RiverClan: *Shellheart has retired to the elder's den. *Crookedjaw is RiverClan's new deputy. Other: ''Into the Wild 'Year 5, Greenleaf Moon 3' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar says that she has made no agreement with Brokenstar, and she will discuss this with her Clan after the Gathering. ShadowClan: *Brokenstar tells the other Clans present, ThunderClan and RiverClan, that ShadowClan needs more territory to feed their hungry kits. He tells them how WindClan failed to understand this and in the end they had no choice but to drive them out, and threatens to do the same to the others. *After that announcement, Brokenstar announces that a ShadowClan cat has turned into a rogue. ShadowClan have chased her out of the Clan, and until she is killed, they must keep a close eye on their kits. ThunderClan understands this is Yellowfang. WindClan: *WindClan has been driven out, and can't attend this Gathering. RiverClan: *Crookedstar allows Brokenstar to have hunting rights in the river. He is most likely afraid that if he refuses, Brokenstar and his Clan will drive him and RiverClan out of the forest, like they had done with WindClan, although he does show some resignation with agreeing. *The cats of RiverClan are horrified and humiliated, because Crookedstar did not consult with them before making this decision. He claims it is for the good of the Clan, and that he thinks it is better to share the plentiful fish in the river than to spill blood over it. Other: *The Clans are uneasy to start without WindClan, but Brokenstar forces everyone's attention on him, and they are forced to start. *The cats also notice that most of ShadowClan's apprentices are smaller than they should be. Fire and Ice 'Year 5, Leaf-fall Moon 1' Information Revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar announces Yellowfang as ThunderClan's new medicine cat ShadowClan: WindClan: *WindClan is still not returned, and can't attend this Gathering RiverClan: Other: *Nightpelt demands that Crookedstar allow ShadowClan to still hunt in their river. Crookedstar angers ShadowClan by saying that he will no longer allow them to hunt in his territory, and only when Bluestar intervenes is peace restored. Crookedstar and Nightstar plan to hunt on WindClan territory since they had been driven out. *Bluestar provokes Crookedstar and Nightstar by saying that WindClan must return. Crookedstar does not want this, since Twoleg activity along the river means his cats cannot fish, plus, his Clan had begun hunting in WindClan's territory to survive. *Bluestar eventually convinces the other leaders that WindClan must return since there have always been four Clans in the forest. 'Year 6, Leaf-bare Moon1' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Tigerclaw says that they have scented ShadowClan and RiverClan on their territory. Not just one cat, but a patrol, and always the same cats. ShadowClan: *Rogues are stealing prey from ShadowClan WindClan: *Tallstar says he can scent ShadowClan on his territory RiverClan: *Crookedstar says there is an enemy cat spying on RiverClan and they can scent him. It won't be long before they find him. Fireheart knows this is Graystripe. Other: *At Tigerclaw's accusation, Nightstar says that his warriors haven't set foot on ThunderClan. *After Tallstar admits the scents he has found on his territory, Tigerclaw hisses that RiverClan and ShadowClan are allying against them. *The cats get increasingly hostile, and StarClan covers the moon with clouds. Tallstar closes the Gathering. Forest of Secrets 'Year 6, Leaf-bare Moon 3' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Before the Gathering, Bluestar refuses to admit Brokenstar is ThunderClan's hostage now. *After Tallstar, Bluestar says that ThunderClan is also recovering from the battle *They have made two new warriors: Dustpelt and Sandstorm ShadowClan: WindClan: *Tallstar says that one of their elders has died from the battle against RiverClan and ShadowClan, but their warriors will live to fight another day. *Some cats get hostile, but Bluestar steps forward and says it is good news that WindClan is getting strong again. RiverClan: Other: *Freheart and Graystripe leave at the end of the Gathering to see Ravenpaw. 'Year 6, New-leaf Moon 2' Information revealed: ThunderClan: *Bluestar steps forward and says Brokentail is blind. ShadowClan: *A ShadowClan cat announces that ThunderClan is sheltering Brokenstar. WindClan: *Tallstar announces that until ThunderClan chases Brokentail out, tensions between WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan will grow. RiverClan: *Crookedstar steps forward to tell about the damage done on RiverClan's territory. Other: Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour'' References and Citations Category:Clan Life